


Delicous Delay

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron takes pleasure is making things last.





	Delicous Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the prompt **Delay** at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/).  


* * *

Ron worships Harry’s cock; slow, leisurely strokes that are meant to drive Harry wild.

Harry is panting beneath him, sucking in his breath as his stomach muscles tighten. Ron knows he wants to come. He can tell by the way his back softly arches and his fists clench in the sheets.

Ron knows Harry could come from the swipe of his tongue or the press of just one finger, but it’s not time yet.

Ron has no problem taking his time driving Harry mad with need. He knows the best is still yet to come.

For now it’s just a delicious delay.


End file.
